dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Legacy of Darkness (3.5e Campaign Setting)/Factions
= Factions = Introduction Faction are important to legacy of darkness, it grant special powers, privilege, roleplayability and many kind of thing. The most prominent factions are the Palantium empire, and the Confederation. List of Factions Major Factions * The Palantium Empire: The strongest of all factions, they alone posses more power than all the other human kingdoms. They posses 36 Shards, 66% of the inner rings. They use a vast amount of mercenary (mostly conquered races) and few manage to get to officer post. The empire recently had problem with the succession, Potentate Magus XVII died recently, and the only 2 heirs remain are Madae his 32 years old daughter and Keames his 12 year old son. The imperial magistrate and the supreme council elected Kaemes as the new supreme potentate of the state. Madae who was suspected of black magic and demonbinding was not judged a worthy candidate for the post. In fact she swear vengeance to the council but remain at the side of her little brother. Many suspect manipulation and maybe eventually a coup. * The Confederation: To protect themselves against the Empire's influence and military, all the nations who were partly conquered or threatened by the Empire united in a confederation of independent nations, an organization of varied democracies and monarchies. Rather than working against the Empire, the Confederation has established a semi-permanent truce based on numerous trade agreements. This truce was written on the battlefield, forged by the death of the potentate (the mess it caused obliged the legion to fall back into imperial territories just before dealing the finishing blow). The current ruler of the confederation is the President-Councilman Himoya, a young yet competent leader. *'The Unseelie Court:' While never truly prevalent before the Shattering, the fey courts were scattered like the wind when the world separated, finding dozens of new domains to control. While the Seelie and Unseelie both still existed, they suffered immensely from the isolation of their members, a fact that slowly caused them to decline in numbers. When the courts finally developed methods for transportation between the shards, each tried their best to recruit as many fey as possible, even if the recruit had been from the opposing court. This tactic, while causing the ranks of the Unseelie court to swell, severely weakened the Seelie court, who found themselves beset by internal treachery. In a few short decades, the Seelie court was completely absorbed into the Unseelie, who turned their attention to rebuilding their court. The Unseelie court prospered for decades after absorbing it's sister court, using their great influence to attract scores (perhaps even hundreds) of new members, nearly doubling the court in size. Minor Factions * Rebels: Rebels are a collective term for dozens of small groups who decided to fight for their freedom, largely the remnants of conquered nations and escaped slaves. Many of the groups have no relation to one another, and even in rare instance, they are against each other. Each group has its' own leadership, but rumors abroad hint that one is coming who will unite the Rebellion. * The Triad of Absolute Darkness: Not much is know about the organization, it is ruled by a "Darkgod" and are an ancient cult from before the Shattering. Some say the cult originates from another plane of existence, but few are certain. * Val'Ashera: The mysterious guild of demonbinders. Some say the great circle leader is the Lady Madae Abbas, but those claims are obscure at best. * Vil'Mashera: Another demonbinder guild, they are bound by hard laws, they are even more mysterious than the Val'Ashera, their mortal enemy. The great circle leader's identity is completely unknown. * Void Pirate: Void pirate attack ships in the void between the shards, killing and enslaving with no regard. They are rare on Imperial or Confederate territories, but are fairly common in the outer shards. * The Shining Crusaders: A band of knights coming from both the Empire and the Confederation, whose only goal is to exterminate all undead, evil outsiders and their servants/masters. *'The Shadow Court:' The behir-riding hags of Sayatai, while few in number, have become feared even in the Empire. ---- Category:Legacy of Darkness Setting